ɪᴎᴀᴌᴐᴎᴀᴢᴀᴃᴌᴇ
by Anonima-Traumada
Summary: Esperaban, oh, ellos esperaban ser algún día liberados de esta maldición que los ataba a aquellas dos personas que en momentos como estos se tomaban de las manos.


Disclaimer: **D'PowerPuff Girls Z** No me pertenece.

* * *

 **::  
**

 **::**

 **~ɪᴎᴀᴌᴐᴎᴀᴢᴀᴃᴌᴇ~**

 **::  
**

 **::**

* * *

Cuando Butch miró a Kaoru y Momoko a Brick sus mirada de una _extraña_ manera se habían conectado casi como si hubieran sido atraídas.

Se sonrieron porque era verdad la ironía que _vivían_ : estaban _enamorados_ de personas inalcanzables.

Ella de su hermano.

Él de su amiga.

Sin embargo, todo era tan _inalcanzable_.

Había una gran muralla que los separaba a ellos de _ellos_. Y por este hecho, _no podían decir nada_. Incluso cuando se _dieron cuenta:_ cuando se enteraron de que la única oportunidad que habían tenido había caducado como la leche que no es tomada.

Culpa de ellos, los dos sentían aquel arrepentimiento por siquiera haber podido intentar algo.

Tan rápido como vino, no pudo ser.

Momoko a veces pensaba que su destino era _dejar ir_ a muchos personas sin siquiera poder expresar lo que sentía —incluso si de cierta forma ella expresara su amor a los demás de forma casi _explosiva_ , ya muchos _habían_ escapado de sus garras _—._ El hecho era que no haber podido intentar nada la hacía sentir _algo_ triste. ¿Arrepentida? Quizás. La mente de una chica enamorada a veces podía traer emociones tanto malas como buenas. Pero ella no quería traer momentos incómodos a una de sus queridas mejores amigas. Quizás, y sólo quizás, si la persona que estuviera saliendo con la persona de la que estaba enamorada, ella pudo haber intentado confesarse _en un sueño_. Pero cuando se trataba de su amada amiga, eso era demasiado incluso para ella misma.

Butch tampoco se quedaba atrás. Aunque bien dice el dicho que cuando un hombre se enamora, es para siempre y de una profundidad tal que le gana a los enamoramientos de las mujeres. El simple hecho de no _haberla conseguido_ le traía un dolor inmenso. Más, incluso, que el que podía sentir Momoko. Después de todo —había sido— era, su primer amor. El que nunca se olvida, el más profundo al tratarse de un _primero_. De una primera experiencia.

El amor de un hombre es más profundo puesto que un hombre a veces es más difícil enamorar de lo que pueden pensar.

Por eso Butch tampoco podía hacer nada, porque _su hermano_ estaba implicado en esto. Porque sabía que él también estaba experimentando su primera experiencia amorosa y lo hacía bien a pesar de alguna de sus torpezas. Tampoco quería dañarla a _ella_ , a Kaoru, porque por más que "físicamente" aparentara ser mujer, su corazón era cercano al de un hombre —por eso su apodo "marimacho"—, y sabía que ella también había dado un paso que no cualquiera daría. El cual muchos se acobardaban de dar.

«Debo ser un bastardo romántico para siquiera pensar en estas cosas». Posiblemente lo fuera.

Por eso, cuando supo por la mirada de aquella chica pelirroja hacia su hermano, se dio cuenta de que no era _el único_ en esta situación complicada. Y _ella también sabía lo de él_.

Por eso se sonreían apenas captar la mirada del otro. A veces incluso rodaban los ojos.

Dolor había.

Arrepentimiento también.

Y mucho más pero, sonreían, porque ellos sabían que de alguna manera u otra estaban en la misma situación, y por ello se entendían, no estaban tan solos como podían haber pensado que lo estaban mucho antes.

Era simplemente _irónico_.

Los dos habían sido _rechazados y dejados de lado_ indirectamente.

Y lo que daba más gracia era que los emisores no sabían nada, ni de sus sentimientos, ni de la extraña amistad que estos dos chicos, Butch y Momoko, habían formado sin darse cuenta.

Después de todo, ellos sabían, las dos personas que sentían que más amaban en el mundo, eran inalcanzables.

Después de todo, ellos eran meros fantasmas enamorados de personas vivas que una vez pudieron estar a su lado.

Meros tontos enamorados.

Enamorados de personas inalcanzables, al menos, _físicamente_.

Era de cierta forma triste. Y eso lo hacía más irónico aún.

Esperaban, oh, ellos esperaban ser algún día liberados de esta maldición que los ataba a aquellas dos personas que en momentos como estos se tomaban de las manos.

Incluso si, sin saberlo, su misión en la vida fuera cuidarlos.

* * *

 **~End~**

* * *

Una disculpa debo de dar porque una de mis historias salio, sin darme cuenta, sin titulo. Es que se lo había puesto pero no sé qué diablos paso, y ahora no la puedo borrar y resubir.

Aclaro también que tanto Momoko como Butch están muertos y son fantasmas que si quieren pueden visitar los sueños de cualquiera de los que conocieron. Pero dejaran un gran dolor detrás de ese sueño y por ello ni siquiera lo han intentado hacer.

Espero les haya gustado la triste lectura.


End file.
